


Too young to kill? Think again

by Hunter_Of_Saefthinge



Series: My own work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A real big fuck you to all those matriarchal societies, Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Discrimination, Femdom, I got issues, Insanity, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge/pseuds/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge
Summary: A kid sees his world get fucked up.Yeah, that does not go well.





	Too young to kill? Think again

**Something on my mind for a while.**

**And a real big fuck you to all those matricidal worlds and universes. **

Some would say the world would come to an end when some big fucked up natural disaster would kill a lot of people.

Or some major fucked up war where 90% of the human population dies.

Or some bombs set off by idiots causing a chain reaction that makes half of the planet unlivable.

If you ask me. I think that I would rather be in those options.

Dead or alive, wouldn’t care.

If I’m dead, so what?

If I’m alive, kick the ass of the apocalypse or fight in a war.

But in this.

I’d say I’m not the guy who got fucked.

You just gotta walk down the street and watch up.

Some fucking advertisement in how to keep your man healthy.

I pity the poor SOB who got that thing shoved in his asshole.

But if I look around, I think I’m the only guy who is wearing clothes.

The whisper of me being allowed to wear clothes. God, I hate that fucking lie.

I’m no one's property.

But that is not my problem.

I had to go out to get some fresh air. Just being cooked up isn’t healthy.

I think that light died in my eyes.

But I don’t really give one flying shit.

The one thing I do give a shit about is the fact that I got a knife and gun with me.

So far, they didn’t go out. If they go out, I don’t care.

If they stay, I don’t care.

My hood is pulled up. I just walk around and don’t give a care where I get.

You’re saying I’m insane?

I think that’s the understatement of the century.

The one thing I’m sure about is the fact that I’m like my dad or his dad. They did let no one dictate their lives.

When I pass the mall, I feel sick. Like really sick.

The sight would make a normal human’s stomach churn.

There were some women who would be affronted by this.

And I wonder what you need to identify if you find it sexy that guys are lined up like cattle and getting thing shoved in their ass.

I half want to turn around and just walk away from this. Until, I’m stopped.

Who the fuck?

I turn to see a woman with long blond hair. Not gonna lie, she is pretty. She got blue eyes, big tits and long legs.

“I see that you are right on time for our annual feast. Now, please undress yourself and get in line. If you do, I’ll give you some special attention.”

Her voice is sweet like some poison and it is full of delight. I look at her and she got no idea who she’s talking to.

So without hesitation, my knife finds flesh to cut. Her arm if you are interested.

Her eyes are just shocked to see that she got a knife in her body.

First time that a guy hurt you?

Don’t worry, it will be the last. The woman screams and shouts and lands on the floor. Her knees give way as she could feel the blood coming down.

Just from a knife cut?

Bro is right. There’s just one thing more loathsome than a sadistic. A frightened sadistic.

I turn to see the women all looking me. They all have their mouth dropped open and they couldn’t believe their eyes. But for me, I don’t care.

I’m not tall, sure. But don’t underestimate me.

I have done a lot more.

“Don’t know what you have just done? You have defied me? You have hurt me? Do you have any idea about what you will face? I will!”

“Shut up.” I think it’s one surprise.

This bitch shouted loud enough to wake up the dead and my voice was just soft.

I clenched my knife and gave the bitch a slice on the face.

It cut right on her face and it caused her to fall back. It was just a small scar. Light.

Sure, it stayed on my face forever.

And I think she can see it when I pull my hood down.

I got lucky my eye was missed.

I walk over her body and loom over her.

She must have done this to so many other boys but I think she is the one towering over her. Turning my head, one of the women runs to me.

I hate to be interrupted. Taking out my gun, I just pull the trigger.

The thump means it hit its target. I don’t even need to look at it.

“Do you know what you have just done?”

“Yep. Kill 1246.” I answer in a soft but dead voice.

I’m not even past the fifteen and I got already over 1K of kills on my name. I lean down on her body as she is going to become 1247.

My knife hand is my left hand and my gun is my right. I’m lucky to have that.

Dad was the same.

I could make this quick but where is the fun in that?

So when the woman are all afraid when they see this, I don’t care as my blade teased her throat. There is the smallest smile on my face as I feel blood coming out. Then, a plunge. On the left side, the dot is getting bigger.

I hear this bitch gap as she feels the metal entering her body. When I’m sure, she can feel the pain and feel the shock of this, I slowly press through. The knife continues to go deeper and I can feel some bits.

Yep, this is indeed fun, brother.

Fighting is nice but the whole killing like this. Not quiet but really taking your time.

Snuffing out and just taking it slow. Inflicting pain.

You told me not to use it on humans, right.

Those women are no longer human.

Her eyes got wider and I think she wants to shout but she can’t. I think I have tore her vocal cords. Pulling it up, I can see the mouth opening. And just the tip is leaving her mouth. Damn, this gotta hurt.

The knife went all in her body. Eight inches, nice. Tugging on her hair so I can expose the throat, I just continue. The knife slowly cuts through the entire throat, making a mess.

The place is so silent you can hear a pin drop.

I can feel hands on my trying to stop me. Those are from this cunt by the way.

But they have no power.

Boys are not only easier.

They’re also stronger.

When they’re not restrained and can fight back, facing a boy isn’t fun, right, bitch.

“Die,” I whisper as the blade leave the right side of her throat. Stepping up, this cunt fucking caused my arm to be soaked in blood. Pulling out my knife, I can only grin as the women all run away.

Women’s world?

Not if I have a say about that.

When I see movement, I can see this sadist being alive. How she survived that, I wonder?

Not that I care.

That wound is fatal.

So when she chokes on her own blood, I just stand there and have the smallest grin on my face. When I am sure she is dead, I just walk away.

If you think I’m afraid of the police, don’t be.

They have tried to detain me.

Replacing five police stations.

Not just rebuilding.

All five districts were murdered out.

I walk outside.

Let this game begin.

Kill 1247. Uneven.

But I don’t care. I just walk around. This is just what I do. I walk around. Those who put their hand on me, they die.

My head craned.

“Same like you guys, right?”

My dad, my grandad, my brother.

All of us did the same.

When the world went fucked, we just did this. Leave our place.

We took up the old ways and began to kill.

Remembered our past.

What they fought for.

What they all died for.

I don’t think that I’ll be able to fight this war alone.

Not that I mind. Turning around, the riots begin.

You can’t break us. Guys who don’t have anything on their bodies. They just fight.

Freedom has a taste.

And when you got it, don’t let go.

They’ll call me what they want.

But in the end, history is written by the victors.

Question is who the victor will be? Eventually, it will come to an end. The world that all those idiots imagined.

It doesn’t end like that. Camps are out, guys are ready to fight.

Biology is one bitch.

But at least one, I can live with.

When I see a couple of girls who use guys as benches, I smile.

Time for my next kills. Running to the alpha bitch, my knife pierces her eye.

**Call me fucked up if you want but hey, I’m just a fan author. **

**And if you think my bits are fucked up, there is a lot worse out there. So this is just to fight back.**

**Saluut.**


End file.
